


Curly Little Goth

by DannyFANtom



Category: South Park
Genre: Family Fluff, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyFANtom/pseuds/DannyFANtom
Summary: Micheal needs help.  With Firkle on vacation, Henrietta and Pete have to take care of the grumpy and stressed goth without his play mate.
Kudos: 15





	Curly Little Goth

Henrietta rushed into Micheal's house with Pete trailing right behind her. They heard cussing coming from Micheal's room as soon as they opened the door. Thet sprinted up the stairs to see Micheal in the floor, cussing as his index finger dripped with blood. It wasnt the pain that had hurt Micheal, and that struck the other two goths right in their cold hearts. Pete sat in front of Micheal.

"Micheal? Are you ok?" 

"Fuck off!" He sighed as he saw the tears in his best friend's eyes. He looked to Henrietta, who went to the upstairs bathroom to get the bandaids. Pete pulled the taller goth into his lap, ignoring the way he struggled.

"Micheal stop it or I'll put you in the corner." That made the other goth huff as he slumped into Pete. 

"Ok kiddo, what's wrong?"

"Firkle gone." He gave a low chuckle at the other. Firkle had gone on vacation with his parents (not willingly of course) for fall break). 

"I know baby, but that doesnt mean you can throw a fit like that." Micheal let out a whimper as he looked at his finger. The tears started anew. But this time they weren't tears of anger. The boy was hurt both inside and out. Henrietta came back with the black bandaids. She smiled sadly at micheal. Who was sitting with his black raven pacifier bobbing in his mouth. Henrietta quickly cleaned the cut and put the black bat bandaid on it.

"There you go little night stalker. All better." She laughed as he held it up to her. She kissed his finger. He put his finger down and clung to her dress. 

"Is our little night stalker sad?" He nodded and clung tighter to them.

"I told you he needed to slip before Firkle left. I knew this would happen." Pete sighed as he took off the long coat and unhooked the black suspenders.

"I'm not the one who doubted that. Am i?" She booped Micheal's nose. He whined and buried his face in Pete's neck.

"You see why he like me better? You're mean to him."

"I'm not the one who threatened to put him in the cheer corner." Micheal kicked his feet out with a whine. Pete glanced at her.

"It got him to slip down didnt it?"

"True. Poor baby. Here." She handed him a black stuffed spider, which he hugged close to his chest. He yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes. Henrietta picked him up.

"Alright. Let's get you into your pajamas and then into bed ok little prince of darkness?" He yawned and babbled around the pacifier. She laughed as she helped him get into a Victorian style sleeping gown. He made grabby hands at her. She scooped his up and tucked him into bed. When either of them tried to move, he whined and woke back up. So they both laid down next to him. He snored softly between them. Henrietta and Pete could only hope Firkle would come back soon or Micheal would wake up in a better mood.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short I know, but it's kind of cute. Oh well.


End file.
